Tsumetai Yoru, Cold Night
by bsc9999
Summary: Since Kyoya Ohtori met Tamaki Suoh, his world was changed forever. Along the way, Tamaki taught him more than he could imagine. Kyoya/Tamaki if you squint. One-shot. Based on Kyoya's character song.


**Author's Note: Hi, it's me again. So, I guess this isn't the best thing I've ever written, because I wrote it in a car on a road trip half-asleep. Tsumetai Yoru means Cold Night, and it is Kyoya's character theme. This isn't actually proof-read (heh, heh) but I guess I'll have to live with it. It's really short for me (I guess) so…yeah. XD Carry on then.**

x.x.x.x.x

_Illuminated by the cold night's moonlight  
I hid in the shadows projected by the town_

In the coldness of my family, I myself grew up cold and calculating. Many times I found myself hiding behind my older brothers, the ones whom I would never surpass.

_Thinking there was not a single thing  
Left to believe in  
Among the crowds coming and going  
In the monochrome world  
I bowed my head _

I was about ready to give up. How could I surpass my brothers without exceeding the box I had to stay within? There was no possible way, and I didn't know any other way to do it. Either I stayed within the confinements of being the third son or I do nothing at all.

We got many visitors, at my household, when I was growing up. They all viewed me as the third son, just hiding behind my brothers, because I would obviously never amount to anything or accomplish a thing. My world was very limited. That was the way everyone saw me, and soon I saw myself that way as well. I was hidden within the successes and accomplishments of my brothers.

_I realized, from your words  
The single flower nestled against my feet_

But then I met him.

Tamaki Suoh, a foreigner, who happened to be the illegitimate child of the chairman. I did my research, when I first met him, as I did for everyone I knew. Suoh was the automatic heir to the Suoh Corporation. At the beginning, I think that's what made me first hate him the most. I soon realized that he was a complete fool.

But after I got to know him, after we became friends…I realized he wasn't just an idiot.

He was an idiot who could see through my façade. How was that? _How was that? _Who was he? Tamaki, with his stupid foreigner charms and customs and phrases, could see through the wall that I had painstakingly built? How did he know?

_As if to insist  
That I'm not afraid  
Even if I lose  
I walked forward_

He taught me to keep trying, to never give up…that it's okay to exceed the frame I was given.

He taught me that I never needed to stay within the boundaries. And if I got trouble for it…that was okay with me too. I wasn't afraid.

He taught me that even if I exceeded, and even if I failed…to keep trying.

And to never give up.

_With only silence  
Filling my heart  
I have lived until now  
Never knowing desire_

Before I met him, I would never speak out, never contribute or do what I want, because it was always about what my father wanted.

I never wanted anything but to make my father see that I, as the third son, was good enough to become heir to the Ohtori group.

I was a manipulator. Everything I did, it was for my own benefit.

But after meeting Tamaki…I had the desire to help people, to be kind…for some reason I couldn't grasp.

Soon, however, I knew.

I wanted Tamaki. I wanted to make him happy, I wanted him to know that I could do it. That I would never give up. For him.

_Not even understanding  
The meaning of doubt anymore  
Feeling righteousness  
In the distorting town  
I was simply swept along, but…_

I looked at him, and I saw that he didn't know uncertainty, or hesitation. He knew desire, and wishes, and dreams. He didn't dream only when sleeping, but all the time. And he saw who I was for who I really was. He saw behind my façade passion, and want, and desire…for power, and for him.

Before I met him, I was just following the path laid out for me, but once I met him…

_I realized, from your words  
The single flower nestled against my feet_

He taught me to wander off the path, and make my own.

He taught me that life was short and I should live it to my full potential.

He taught me how to shine.

_Even if I insist  
That I'm not afraid of losing  
Time will go on…_

And he taught me never to give up.


End file.
